


I'll call her Mina

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just these two being the sweetest boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Kun is working on his thesis and Taeyong is on his way to become a very important chef. At the doors of proper adulthood, with questions no one prepared them for and situations that weren't on the books, the couple just go through life like two fish in a pond.Or where Taeyong makes food for everyone since it's mid-terms season, and Kun loves his boyfriend to bits.





	I'll call her Mina

PROMPT 7: DOMESTIC → KUNTAE

 

Ah, midterms. Safe to say Taeyong didn’t miss them. At all. Because yes, cuisine majors as Doyoung called them, also had those. They were more hands on and dirty, and one could let go of all the stress with a nice chop against an unsuspecting tomato, but the pressure was on. There was the absolute no guarantee that the students will find a job right after the course. Even after spending their savings in the expensive materials and classes, their future was on the line like everyone else’s. And thankfully, Taeyong had a plan B which was joining Ten’s dance studio. The younger was already doing great after dropping out in junior year, and Taeyong really considered just leaving the apron and tie his dancing shoes back. 

 

However, Taeyong had been lucky. He got noticed by his favourite teacher, and after a summer job of washing dishes and basically running around the steamy kitchen, sweaty and underslept, the boy finally scored a job at a small place, local yet aimed to younger people who liked staying somewhere after classes. Kind of a café that offered lunch and dinner. Luck didn’t run out when his scheduled turned out to be pretty decent, and the pay enough to cover necessities. 

 

Kun always told him that he had a guardian angel. They were looking at the stars as the train moved, a long journey to the beach, to Taeyong’s hometown that had been more than worth it. The stars moved with them and Kun asked Taeyong to pick one: the chosen one had been the one on the far right in Orion’s belt. It was dimly lit, smaller than his sisters, years and years away from them. But it was safe, it was there, steady and always watching over him from above the hills. “How are you gonna call it.” Kun had asked against his temple. And Taeyong sighed, sleep catching on him.

 

“Mina.” his hold around Kun’s middle turned tighter.

“Why Mina?”

“She just comes off as a Mina.” was all the answer he gave, before yawning and muttering that he was going to sleep.

 

And maybe Mina had helped him throughout his last year, and had been granting favours to him even after naming her. It was nice knowing that a piece of the neverending, void universe cared for him. Well, two pieces. Kun was not as far away as Mina, which was definitely for the better. But Kun hadn’t been there for millions of years, he appeared when the moon was up high and Taeyong’s friend group (plus extensions) came to spend the night at the beach with him, celebrating yet another year around the sun. There’s where they met, under the bored gaze of the moon, and the twinkling touch of Mina, and Taeyong would always trace back to that moment for as far as he was alive.

 

The friend group had grown like an ivy mat, climbing up and down the wall of Taeyong’s life: Ten brought Winwin, Kun and Yukhei, who brought Jungwoo who brought Doyoung, and that last one brought Taeil, who in turn brought Yuta. Johnny brought Jaehyun, and also Mark from the states. And now Mark had found another group of friends who have taken a liking to their elders.

 

And that meant it was at least thirteen people going through midterms and Taeyong had promised them food. They all paid their part, so his bank account didn’t look like bloody murder after such a big grocery shopping trip. Everyone had quickly joined the queue, even Johnny who was enjoying his job hunting life, not facing any more exams either. Everyone wanted a home made meal except Kun.

 

His reasonings weren’t all that bad, it had been proven that Kun couldn’t concentrate knowing Taeyong was cooking alone, it killed him knowing that he could be helping his boyfriend and he was instead, studying and letting him do all the work (no matter how many times Taeyong insisted that it was fine). He also was writing his thesis so, all the coming and going of people wouldn’t help much either. And lastly, he craved affection and distraction and Taeyong was absolutely not going to become the last one for him. 

 

So Kun took his leave at the same time as Taeyong every morning, and stood in the library until twilight. Then he came home and planned his next day, helped clean the dishes and cuddled Taeyong to sleep.

 

Routine. Domesticity. Adulthood.

 

Boring.

Boring.

Catastrophically boring.

 

But it was easy to fall into it. Even more so when your friends are still in the college rush of getting to know themselves, with drama, parties and drunk confessions, now in more mature bars but with the same outcomes.

 

That made it fun, the little adventures the couple would get themselves into every once in a while, as much as the peaceful mornings and the softness of just holding hands felt like bliss, they didn’t say no to a night out. Which right then, was completely out of the question, for Kun still hadn’t even arrived from the library.

 

So Taeyong sighed, leaving Kun’s portion of the food in the microwave, before making his way to the living room. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he couldn’t help the thought that it wasn’t the same without Kun. And sometimes it scared him how much he wanted physical affection. Yes, Taeyong was a cuddler, and clingy, but he was also picky and would pout and sulk if he didn’t get at least a hug per day.

 

On the verge of falling asleep, a rattling familiar sound made his eyes perk up. His body slowly rising as a small voice greeted from the entrance, footsteps echoed all the way to where Taeyong was now sitting. His blanked all crumpled around his waist, soft smile in his lips and eyes fluttering open and then closed again, as Kun leaned down to give him a little kiss hello.

 

“Did I wake you up, love?” asked the latter, kneeling in front of Taeyong, bag long forgotten on top of the coffee table. His hand met Taeyong’s under the blanket, and the other caressed his cheek, knuckles clod and dry against smooth skin.

 

“It’s okay, I wanted to see you before going to sleep.” the elder responded, turning his face to kiss the reverse of Kun’s palm. Leaning in once more, they met halfway in another sweet kiss. “Are you hungry?”

 

As in cue, Kun’s stomach complained in a low grumble. “Starving. I skipped lunch today.” the confession earned him a slap on his forearm by a now very indignant Taeyong, who was frowning and promply getting up. Hands still linked.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” he spoke again, now louder as he guided them back to the kitchen. “Kun you can’t skip meals, you know it’s only going to make research more difficult.”

 

“I know.” the younger all but say, still smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “I just lost track of time, that’s all.”

 

“Tomorrow you are going to bring a lunch box with you, or so help me god I’ll drag you out for lunch myself.” Taeyong opened the microwave, checked if the food was still warm, it was but not enough, so he quickly programmed the machine and turned to face the younger, stern expression never leaving his features.

 

“If you wanted to go for lunch together you could just have said so, love.” Kun really had his way with words, charming and just a little bit cocky, he knew how and what to say to Taeyong to calm him down. 

 

Meal talk had always been a hot topic between them, starting by how Kun used to eat, well not eat, during college and how that transpired into a very bad relationship with food, only Taeyong managed to understand. Taeyong understood and offered solutions, but Kun fell back down the hole every once in a while, hence why the elder was scared and worried. Yes, that was kind of how Taeyong reacted to fear most of the time. And if Kun hadn’t known better he really would have thought they were starting an argument.

 

“I mean, tomorrow’s Thursday after all.” Using their still linked hands, Kun approached the other, placing his hand on his own shoulder, touch trailing from the digits to Taeyong’s arm, shoulder and south down his spine. Only to secure his hold there, around the elder’s tiny waist.

 

It helped soften Taeyong’s expression, now the fear was evident, just for a couple of seconds, before his teeth pried his lower lip as a shy smile started to bloom. Eyes went from wide to half closed, signaling that indeed, he was smiling and more relaxed. “Okay.” he agreed as his arms embraced Kun by the shoulders. 

 

The microwave beeped robotically, making the couple jump from their hug. Taeyong turned around and, as he opened the gadget’s door, a mixture of different smells invaded the kitchen. Kun looked over the other’s shoulder, seeing a bowl with soup in it and indeed, small pieces of vegetables swimming in it.

 

“I made a little bit of soup for the boys, since it’s cold as balls outside.” Taeyong informed, grabbing the kitchen mittens to grab the bowl. Kun had stepped back a little, letting the other have more space to work. 

 

Grabbing a spoon and a glass of water, Kun made his way to the table. Sitting in his usual spot, he waited with a lopsided, tender look in his eyes, which made Taeyong chuckle a little, mittens still on. “What are you looking at?” didn’t come out as accusatory, not even harsh. Instead sweet and mellow like the breeze brushing the palm trees during the summer.

 

“At you. Of course.” replied Kun, still looking at the other, even though the steam from the soup was hitting his face.

 

“I saved some lasagna for you as well, would you like to try it?” and for some reason it was shy. Or maybe sleepy, because now, Taeyong was sitting right under the light of the kitchen, and his eyelids seemed droppy, under eyes getting darker as he leaned against his hand. The other coming to play with Kun’s free had as he ate.

 

“I’d love to.” Kun answered, spoon forgotten for a split second so he could kiss the other’s knuckles. “But you should go to sleep, love. You look exhausted.” 

 

Taeyong shook his head with a small hum. “I’m fine. I want to be with you a little longer.” and oh god, look at that. Three years and Kun was still smiling at those words, blushing like a teenager and chuckling as he ate some more.

 

Lasagna was served and Kun didn’t even know how to start processing how much he was in love with the other. So he got up and tackled Taeyong, holding him tight by his back, littering butterfly kisses all over his exposed nape. Only when the older was laughing loud and clear, and making attempts to turn around and fight the tickles, did Kun stop to eat his portion of lasagna.

 

Feeling full in so many ways, Kun met Taeyong in the bedroom after cleaning the dishes. The elder again, half asleep but opening his arms wide at the sight of the other. It was impressive how he didn’t drop that posture even after waiting for the other to change his clothes and brush his teeth. The burn in his arms was worth it, when Kun all but threw himself in Taeyong’s arms, cuddling him back.

 

“Good night, love.” he whispered.

“Good night, Kunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it day 7!  
> This was very self indulgent but I hope I've done this pairing justice...They give me sweet boyfriends vibes, you know that couple that have been together for years and they just are perfect for each other and they have the healthiest relationship idk.
> 
> anyway i hope you've enjoyed this and as always check o


End file.
